


Phoenix Wright Vs Dick Dastardly: Teh Wacky Turnabot

by DetsniyOffSkiword



Category: Wacky Races, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Epic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetsniyOffSkiword/pseuds/DetsniyOffSkiword
Summary: Phonix's rent sodenly raises, sew he muts join teh Wacky Races, butt otter racers who he knows oslo join up. Read ans find owt wat hapens!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [barrylawn VS DrDigertz: turnabout BITTER RIVALRY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036554) by [barrylawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrylawn/pseuds/barrylawn). 



A/N: Hay guys, I was juts reding DrDigertz Vs. Barrylawn, ans wen Walugi raced wif teh evil queen chik, I cummed up wif teh idea 2 dew a fanfic wif Phoenix dong teh Wacky Races. Ten moar ideas came, sew I knowed I had 2 write! It won't juts be Photix joning ether, butt you'll haf 2 red 2 find owt. Oslo, tis is post-Sprit Off Justice, sew their are spoilers.

Phoenix was in his ofice, ans his rent thingy arrived. He standed in shok, ass it sodenly was neerly duble wat it was last month. He screemed rely hard, ass it mad no sense. He locked under teh rent.

THE SHITTY NEWS

WACKY RACES IN JAPANIFORNIA! GEST STARS WNATED! APLY AT CORTROM!

Pheonix decided 2 entre b4 teh slots runned owt, ass teh cash prize cod help hem wif teh rent. He had 2 run rely fats, sins their where only 4 slots, sew he codn't run fast enuf, sew he getted his bike insted, sew he mad it in tim.

At the Courtroom, Judge was taking applyings, "Wel, it sems tat we can't get a 4th slot. Mayb we shod go on wif juts 14 racers insted off..."

OBJECTION!

Photix declared, "I am gong 2 jon teh Wacky Race!" ans ever1 cheered sins it was Phoneix. Dick Dastardly sad, "Ah, juts who we hoped wood jon." ans Phenix thanked, "Gald 2 get sum respect. Their's nothing lick a fare fit." ans Dick lolled, "Yes, an tis will be nothing lick a fare fit."

Judge decided, "Gald tat sum1 wants 2 haf sum fun. Let's juts sign u up." ans Phenix writed his autograph on it, "Thanks Mr. Write. Teh race starts tommorow. Haf ur vehchiel redy."

Will Phenix rided his bike hom, he realised tat he din't haf a vehcile. He thinked a bit... TEN HE GETTED IDEA!

He sodenly taked a detour, ans went 2 Proscutor's Ofice. He went 2 met Klavier, butt teh dore was locked. He was abot 2 leaf, butt he herd Klaviar say, "In a minut Herr Rite, let me juts finsih wat I'm dong hear."

Insid teh ofice, Klacier telled Apolo, "Soz, Herr Forehed, butt we can't sex wen sum1 wants 2 met me." ans tey geted dresed agan, ans opened the dore. Phenicks tlod hem, "I ned a faster vehcile, sew I wanted 2 no if u cod turn my bike in2 a motorcycle.", ans Klaver tlod, "Ja, Herr Writ, I can haf it don b4 dinner." ans Phenix sad, "Ok, tat's god." ans left 2 let Klavier modify teh bike.

Bak at teh office, Maya was there, ans was lick, "Nick, wat in teh world hapened?" ans he explaned, "I don't no ether. Sems teh rent has sodenly jumped wifowt warning. I hop I can get teh money together." ans Maya sad, "Sew u signed up 4 tat Wacky Race?" ans he explaned, "It seemed 2 b teh best choice. I ned 2 get money in any way posable. I'm knot letting Trucy down." ans Trucy assed, "Y wood u let me down?" ans he explaned, "Teh rent has gong up sodenly, sew I'm entering the Wacky Race 2 get sum money. I wil knot loss tis race, ass it's 4 u." ans Trucy declared, "I'l go ans cheer 4 u." ans Phenick chuckled, "Off corse. Tis is a race 4 u, atfer al."

Later, Klacier arived, "I've getted ur bike fixed. I hop u dew wel wif teh motorcycle, Herr Rihgt." ans he left.

(The necks day)

"Teh racers are preparing 4 tis exitting race, wif teh 4 gust stars!" sad teh narration dude. Phoenix sitted on his motorcycle, witch was rely coal, ans had a lit shaped lick teh Attourny's Budge, ans teh exhast locked lick his hare, ans there was flame painting 2 represent a Phoenix, or a dragon if tis fanfic used teh Japanish names. Photix locked 2 his left, ans sodenly KLAVIER! "Y dew u thin I was sew wiling 2 help? I was alredy wroking on my own motorcycle 4 tis race." ans Phenicks sad in shock, "Wel, thanks." ans Klavier replayed, Wat can I say, it was juts god sportsmanship. Besids, tis race wil be moar exitting wif moar racers."

Phenics locked 2 his Write(GEDDIT!) ans their where 2 duds holding a cariage thin, ten teh widow opening, ans insid was...

...

PAUL ATISHIN! "Tis race wil rely help me win teh vote, ass I wil lock closer 2 teh public. I wil defeet Dolan Tramp ans Make Kurain Great Again!" ans teh cheering duds form his breakdown appered ans cheered. Phenicks was lick, "WTF? But u where in persian!" ans Pual explaned, "Yes, butt I used politics ans geted paroll. Evan Brock Obama wants 2 vote 4 me."

Behind tem was a police car. It was in teh race, butt teh widows where frosted, sew tey din't no who it was.

Teh checkered fag swinged, ans ever1 drived rely fast. Wen the dust cleered, tey cod c tat Peter Prefect was leding, wif teh Ant Hill Mob behind hem, ans the Army Sirplus Speshel was in 3th. Photix was in 7th, BTW, ans Klavier was 5th, wif Dick Dastardly betwen tem. Dick loled "Now's are change, Mutly." ans he poored an oil silk on the trak, ans Phenicx sliped ans crashed in2 teh Watergate Hotle. The Bolder Mobile ans Penelop Pitsotp passed hem, b4 he revocered.

Bak wif Klavier, he was been presued by Dick Dastardly, who sodenly extended teh pont on his car, ans fliped Klaicer in2 teh air. Klavier faled behind Penelope, b4 he landed ans started agan. Dick ten moved frowad, ans he bringed owt a manget, ans steeled teh rudder thing off The Red Max, sew he codn't turn, ans flyed in2 a fence, b4 crashing in2 a garden, where teh owner chased hem away. Dick lolled, "Wen tey sad 2 stay in teh running, I think Reed Max taked it 2 literary." ans Mutley laffed.

Bak behind, Klavier assed, "Faruline Pitstop, wood it b ok 2 ask if I cod mov ahed?" ans she decalred, "Sory, I haf a race 2 win." butt will was turned away, she het a wal, "Oh, wel, on 2nd thot. Don't wory, I can handle tis." ans she geted 2 repares, ans Klavier moved ahed. Photix ans the Buzzwagon oslo passed.

Bak at teh front, Dick Dastardly ideaed, "Wif al tat stuf teh Ant Hill Mob steels, it wil be ez 2 magnet tem." sew he did. But ten Clyde respinded, "Get hem bois!" ans teh Ant Hill Mob grabed their gins ans shat the magnet off. Dick angyed, "DRAT! Wel, tat was knot my only trick." ans he went really fats, ans in2 teh lead. Clyyde shooted, "Al rite, u mugs." ans tey used teh Getaway Power 2 mov in fornt off Peter Perfet. Tey seed wat Dick was up 2. He declared, "Tim 2 narow down teh competing." ans he switched teh sign in2 a dangeros rote. The Ant Hill Mob ignored teh sign chance, "DRAT!" shooted Dick, ans he geted bak in2 The Meen Macine, ans chased tem.

Ever1 else arived ans taked teh wrong way. Tey din't except it, sew tey al faled in2 teh water. Except 4 Phoenix ans Klaviar, becos tey had motorcycles, witch are smaler, sew tey don't ned 2 blance on a thin serface as much. Tey blared at each otter, but ten Paul appered betwen tem. Paul opened teh widow, "Tim 2 narow teh competition down a bit." ans he grabed a gun! He shat at Phenicks, sew he duked. Pual thot he did hit, sew he turned 2 Klaver. Klaver however, grabed teh gun, ans shot it bak, sew Pual closed teh widow sew it refleted teh ballet, ans ten the carrying dudes runned evan faster, sew now Paul was in teh lead. Klaver ans Phenix oslo exitted teh dangeros route.

2 BE CONTINED!

A/N: Thans 4 taking a lock at tis knew epic stroy. I thin tis wil b abot 3-5 chaptres, depending on how I fell. Don't wory, Dahlia Hawthron Escaps Prison is stil been written. Tis wil juts be a sid story. Ether weigh, I'm sure tis is oslo juts ass exciting. Who wil be necks 2 take teh lead? Find owt necks tim!


End file.
